


ten more minutes | reddie one-shot

by lemonave



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Bisexual Disaster Richie Tozier, Bisexual Richie Tozier, Bisexuality, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Gay, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, IT Chapter Two Spoilers, M/M, Movie: IT (2017), Movie: IT Chapter Two (2019), Reddie, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, The Hammock (IT)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 01:48:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21128774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonave/pseuds/lemonave
Summary: "Within seconds Eddie jumped into the hammock, shoving Richie aside to make room for himself, kicking off his shoes as he did so, paying no mind to Richie’s sudden tightening of his muscles and the redness rising up his neck on its journey to his cheeks. He grunted and played up the part of annoyance. His grip on the pages of his comic scrunched tightly and he averted his eyes as he fidgeted around to make room for the new guest. He tried to hide his flinches when warm skin met with his.The swinging of the hammock became serene in time, Richie trying to ease up and relax into its rhythm only to feel Eddie’s tough thighs against his leg and side and his calf nearing his shoulder. He had to fight to keep his breath from hitching and his hand from moving away from his comic and onto his leg. He looked up tentatively from the pages in front of him to catch a glimpse of Eds, only to see his face was soft and relaxed, already staring straight at him."The infamous hammock scene with my own twist on what should have happened.





	ten more minutes | reddie one-shot

“Hey Rich, your ten minutes are up.”

“What are you talking about?”

Eddie’s cheeks flushed as he huffed and jutted out his small jaw -- a familiar jerk of the bottom lip to show his anger.

“The hammock. Ten minutes each was the rule.”

Richie feigned confusion as he slightly closed his comic and looked around animatedly just to get on Eddie’s nerves. He tried hard to not let the slight smile itching at his face to betray him. He couldn’t have Eddie know how much he enjoyed taunting him.

“I don’t see any sign...”

Eddie’s voice heightened. “Are you being this way right now? Really? No, no, no. Why would there be a sign if it was a verbal agreement?”

“I DON’T-”

The ever-present bickering of both Eddie and Richie lulled in the background of the Losers’ thoughts as they spent another day in the cozy underground clubhouse. Ben still knocked away at the walls with his hammer and nails, Bev watching on adoringly and making comments here and there. Stan fiddled with his shower cap as Bill nudged him and silently offered to help adjust it. Mike slightly pushed off the dirt ground to set his swing in motion, relaxed and daydreamy in his gaze.

Within seconds Eddie jumped into the hammock, shoving Richie aside to make room for himself, kicking off his shoes as he did so, paying no mind to Richie’s sudden tightening of his muscles and the redness rising up his neck on its journey to his cheeks. He grunted and played up the part of annoyance. His grip on the pages of his comic scrunched tightly and he averted his eyes as he fidgeted around to make room for the new guest. He tried to hide his flinches when warm skin met with his. 

As they settled in, the comfortable and nonsensical arguing provided a familiarity to distract Richie from all the new feelings and sensations surrounding him. Eddie stretched out his legs as he spoke, bring one tube-socked foot up towards where Richie’s head lay in the crook of the hammock. It inched up slowly but Richie was hyperaware of every movement as he shoved his face into his comic to avoid seeing the large, tanned expanse of skin that was so close to him.

The swinging of the hammock became serene in time, Richie trying to ease up and relax into its rhythm only to feel Eddie’s tough thighs against his leg and side and his calf nearing his shoulder. He had to fight to keep his breath from hitching and his hand from moving away from his comic and onto his leg. He looked up tentatively from the pages in front of him to catch a glimpse of Eds, only to see his face was soft and relaxed, already staring straight at him. 

He shoved his widened eyes back into the comic book as he felt a slight scoot closer from the boy across from him. His stomach felt hollow. He felt Eddie’s leg inching closer to his face, his toes wiggling up towards his cheek and prodding at it softly. He felt like he was going to throw up from the number of butterflies occupying his stomach.

“ … in Bar Harbor. It teaches you, like, everything about architecture. I was thinking about applying.”

In an effort to distract from the situation at hand Richie stuttered out, “I’ll do that.” He fidgeted for a second, feeling hot and prickly in his chest, replaying scenes of Bowers and crude comments and slurs in his head before continuing. “I’ll do anything to get the hell out of Derry.”

He noticed Eddie’s foot, now caressing gently at his face, surely just a way to annoy him and not to make his skin turn hot with the need for this attention he was receiving. He roughly tossed the foot away and looked angrily into Eddie’s eyes before going back to his comic. He could’ve sworn he saw Eddie playfully biting his lip as he flipped to the next page. He sunk deeper into the hammock.

Moments passed and placement was established. Eddie’s breathes were smooth and calm with the rock of the hammock as Richie pretended he was able to focus on the words in front of him. He took in the scene around him, looking over the top of his comic. Eddie’s eyes were downcast now towards Richie’s chest, his foot resting in the divot by Richie’s head, and his face painted with the softest smile Richie had ever seen. It almost felt wrong to look at him this vulnerable and happy. 

Richie’s right leg curled into Eddie’s middle, tucked under his arm and in the warm embrace of his resting arm. He cautiously moved his foot around, trying to see if he was making Eddie uncomfortable with his position but if anything Eddie leaned into the touch and fell deeper into Richie’s hammock leg embrace. Richie tried again to let himself relax his stiff arms and found his hand resting high on Eddie’s exposed thigh. He didn’t dare move it after that, addicted to Eddie’s warmth against his clammy, nervous hand. Eddie definitely didn’t seem to mind. He continued to prod away tenderly at Richie’s cheek and toss off his glasses onto the ground with his foot, playfully slapping Richie’s face afterward. Yet the comfort remained. 

After a couple of jokes about old ladies in Florida and a solemn conversation about age and friendships, the tone of the room shifted and became calmer. The sun was setting over the grassy hill above the Barrens and everyone began to sit back and relax in the summertime glow streaming through the cracked boards above. Richie’s comic book was long gone and his hand still rested on Eddie’s leg, small bursts of confidence and the droopy-eyed distraction of his friends giving him the strength to draw soft circles into his skin. Richie couldn’t tell if it was the glow of the sunset or attempting to fight back a blush that made Eddie’s cheeks so pink.

“Are you guys r-r-ready to head b-back yet?” Bill called out to the relaxed group as he rubbed his eyes. “My place is g-good for tonight.”

Bev stood up and dusted off her shorts, carefully taking off the still present hair cap that everyone but Richie and Eddie still wore. “Yeah, I’m ready when you guys are.”

Shuffling feet and muffled agreements followed as the Losers helped each other up. The sudden sounds caused Eddie to shift and grab for Richie’s leg in his drowsy haze. Richie’s eyes widened as he attempted to remain unfazed. Stan made eye contact with him knowingly, spying Richie’s palm on Eddie’s leg as Richie swiped it away to stuff under his own arm.

“If Eddie’s asleep you guys can uh, make you way up later if you want,” Stan mumbled as the other Losers nodded in agreement. Richie just shook his head quickly in approval. They all knew pretty well Eddie was almost never comfortable enough to get any sleep. The nightmares had stuck with him the most.

“Sounds good to me,” Mike made his way up the ladder as the others followed, chattering away about what movie to watch tonight and if popcorn was even worth it after the fiasco last week. The trapdoor shut behind them and the two of them sat in silence in the hammock.

Richie cautiously returned his hand to Eddie’s leg, earning a pleasant sleepy sound from Eddie, whose small hands reached towards the delicate touch, as he squirmed his way up towards Richie. Richie lifted his arms out of Eddie’s way as he murmured and moved about. The hammock slightly rocked back and forth as Eddie sleepily sat up and made his way closer and closer to Richie, slotting in next to him and resting their chests together. He was practically on top of him now. Eddie let his heavy head fall to Richie’s shoulder, falling towards the crook of his neck.

Richie’s body crackled with feelings of fire up and down his skin as he took in a large breath of air, Eddie rising as his chest rose and fell. This was a lot more than just tangled limbs and prodding feet. He prayed Eddie didn’t notice his heightened heartbeat and jittery hands trying to fall anywhere they could, making their way to rest on Eddie’s back, one falling on a small bit of exposed skin as Eddie’s shirt rode up his back. Richie sighed almost too loudly, hardly realizing this wasn’t a dream. Eddie sank deeper into Richie’s grasp and exhaled a hot breath into Rich’s neck, leaving him shivering.

“Richieee,” Eddie whispered tenderly as he nuzzled his nose into the soft skin of Richie’s exposed neck. Eddie’s own heart raced unbeknownst to Richie. “Warm. Warm Richie.”

Richie chuckled so softly it was almost imperceptible. This couldn’t be real. He had fallen asleep next to Eddie in the hammock under the glowing summer sun. This was the result of years of pining on his unconscious brain. But he couldn’t remember ever feeling like this. This aflame and secure at the same time.

Eddie took a deep breath still in his comatose state. “I like Richie,” Eddie said under his breath, Richie choking on his. “I like Richie so much. Richie’s hair, Richie’s eyes, Richie’s handsss… ” His voice trailed off into nothingness.

“C’mon, Spaghetti,” Richie tried to shrug off Eddie’s clutch on his shirt, though he wanted nothing more than to keep Eddie close to him like this for eternity. “You’re just sleeptalking and saying random shit. You’d never say this if you were awake.” Richie’s cheeks got red hot and flushed with embarrassment as he tried to sit up.

Suddenly Eddie’s fluttered open as he pushed up from Richie’s chest nudging him back down into his laying position. Their eyes met as their lips parted, both breathing in sharp breaths of shock and emotion. They were inches away from each other and could both now see the red in each other’s cheeks, darkening with every second.

“I-I’m awake,” Eddie stammered, pursing his lips and gulping. “And I-” He let out a long exhale. “I like you.”

Richie felt the air escape his chest as he looked deeper and deeper into Eddie’s eyes.

“I like … this,” Eddie looked down at their close chests and intertwined legs. “I like feeling this, this safe.” He rested his arm against Richie’s side and lifted the other towards Richie’s face.

“I like your hair,” He took his fingers through Richie’s curls, Richie unknowingly leaning into the touch. “I like your eyes,” Eddie’s gaze again took hold of Richie’s bulging eyes still exposed from his lack of eyewear. “Your hands,” Eddie traced Richie’s knuckles and caressed his palm. “I even like your stupid t-trashmouth,” He raised his thumb to trace Richie’s bottom lip which immediately fell into a gasp. Eddie stared for what felt like hours at Richie’s lips, then slowly took his gaze back up to meet Richie’s.

“Can I k-”  
“Yes.”

Without another thought Eddie let his eyes droop shut and let his lips fall onto Richie’s. The hair on his arms stood on end as shockwaves went through his body. Richie melted into the tenderness of the kiss, becoming more and more aware of every inch of Eddie that was attached to him. He lifted his awkwardly heavy hand to Eddie’s jawline, tracing featherlight fingers against his flaming skin. He felt Eddie shake nervously under his hold and make a small noise against his lips. They slowly parted, taking moments to relish in the feeling before opening their eyes.

They stared at each other for almost a minute afterward, seeing in each other’s eyes the futures they could hardly begin to believe in until this very moment. The daydreams that maybe didn’t have to be daydreams anymore.

“Wow, Eddie Spaghetti,” Richie finally spoke. “That’s way better than smooching your m-”

Eddie smashed his lips against Richie’s once again, leaning into his soft kiss and letting his hands roam up towards his mussed-up hair to let his fingers tangle in it and caress his scalp. Richie held Eddie tightly around the middle and sighed unhappily as he pulled away, his eyes dazed but adoring.

“Glad I have a new way to shut you up now, Rich,” Eddie chuckled breathlessly, still running his hand through Richie’s dark locks.

Richie beamed and pulled Eddie closer until he hid his blushing face in his shoulder, murmuring “Cute” repeatedly as he tried with all his might to get any closer to Eddie than he already was. Eddie giggled as he rubbed his thumb against Richie’s cheekbone.

They laid there for a while, taking stock of the new feelings rushing over them and the new closeness they couldn’t get enough off. Soon their eyelids grew heavier and Richie yawned into Eddie’s neck.

“We should probably get going to meet up with them,” Richie exclaimed. “Your time in the hammock is far past up, Mr. Kaspbrak.”

Eddie hummed and pulled Richie in closer and mimicked the sleepy voice he used earlier in his false state of rest. “Mmm, ten more minutes.”

Richie playfully poked at his side but complied, letting their bodies fall into place like they were made to fit together just like this. The fading sunlight illuminated the boys’ soft figures as they found peace in each other’s company and drifted off.

“ … I mean this fucking door just won’t OH I GOT IT!”

The trapdoor came crashing down in a shower of sawdust and dead leaves, shaking the frame of the clubhouse and shaking both Eddie and Richie straight out from the hammock and on to the dirt floor in a heap of legs and arms as they landed with a large thump.

“Guess that still needs some work,” Ben sighed from above.

Richie, now towering over Eddie’s small frame practically crushing him, scanned him for bruises or cuts carefully as Eddie giggled hysterically. Richie smirked and cupped his cheek with one hand.

“What? Like this position even better Eds?” Richie chuckled under his breath.

“Beep Beep, dickwad,” Eddie nudged his nose against Richie’s as they made their way up from the ground and up towards the ladder.

“Took you b-both l-l-long enough,” Bill winced seeing the small gash on Richie’s leg, shrugging it off soon after. “We were g-going to start it w-w-without you but B-Bev insisted.”

“Wouldn’t be the same without them talking throughout the entire thing, Bill,” Bev playfully punched Richie’s shoulder as she turned to start back towards Bill’s house. Eddie finally noticed the growing bruise forming on Richie’s shin.

“Oh my God, Richie, we have no fucking idea what is even down there and you didn’t even bother to mention you were bleeding out all over the place I mean do you not understand-”

The walk back was filled with stupid jokes and Eddie’s continued monologing about the diseases Richie would soon fall victim too, but there was no other place any of the Losers would rather be. The only thing on Richie’s mind was how damn grateful he was that Ben Hanscom decided to install a dingy old hammock in their dusty clubhouse. He couldn’t have been any happier with the way things were right now. And if any of the others noticed Eddie and Richie’s hands intertwined, they didn’t say a word.

**Author's Note:**

> hi my loves i finally was able to finish this gay mess. i literally started it coming home from the theater sept. 6 (my bday and the premiere aye) bc that hammock scene AFFECTED ME. god i love reddie. also i love my friends that support me being so obsessed and writing random reddie stuff constantly. enjoy i worked far too long on this and it makes me happy so!! ya!
> 
> xoxo aves


End file.
